Maxxie
by theevilestgeekofall
Summary: reincarnation, puppies, and kurtofsky hintings. what could be better? angsty and strange...but what do you think of the idea?


A quick little idea. Changed entirely or elaborated upon eventually? Certainly.

* * *

><p>The earliest sensation he can recall is the pang of sheer fear to be taken from Mother<p>

Cold hands grabbed him fingers pressing into his belly

He whined and bucked sad and so so scared

(Mother) She seemed so far away, now

"How much?" A voice asked in an assertive manner

A more familiar voice rumbled out a reply: eighty bucks

"No problemo," the voice echoed happily and the puppy felt a shift as now only one hand held his small body

"Blaine!" A third, higher voice tsked and he felt new hands grabbing at him

These hands were warm and somehow familiar, though the puppy couldn't quite understand the feeling it was Right and Good and Okay

He still felt (Mother) but the new hands cradling him were assuring

He stopped whining

"He's so adorable," the high voice cooed out, scratching his small chin

A purr rumbled through him and he enjoyed his whiskers rubbed just so

"He likes you, Kurt,"

"Yeah," the voice whispered out lightly, happily

The puppy parted its brown eyes to stare into enormous blue ones

Comfort

"Yeah, he does," the voice said with a fond finality

The puppy felt some sort of inexplicable connected love as the hands held him more tightly closely he wanted to burst Mother already forgotten

* * *

><p>Sleep<p>

Sleep

He woke up to pitch black

Sickly scared he longed to hear Mother's heartbeat

He longed for his brothers and sisters

He longed for something else something more rooted and less understood

The puppy whined and yelped

Someone!

Something!

He is frightened so lonely Where is Mother

The pit of him feels black loneliness a heavy loneliness that

Has been passed down and down since the beginning of time

Yelp

Yelp! Hear me!

He hears steady footsteps descending the stairs walking

Up to him he hears that high voice soft with weariness but soothing

Without words or further yelps needed the blue-eyed owner sits

Lying beside the puppy cradling its small body in his large warm hands, nimble fingers twirling the short dog hair

The puppy soon lulls off to sleep, as does its comforting owner

* * *

><p>Those cold hands approach him with lunch<p>

He snarls, they are unfamiliar in a horrid way he knows

Somehow that they are Wrong that he Hates them and him that frigid confident way of his fingers and eyes and feet

He bares his tiny teeth

"He doesn't seem to like me," the voice whined out disappointed

"He'll come around," the soft high voice crooned, assuring

He felt their eyes as he ate his kibble with delighted voracity

* * *

><p>Blue-eyed owner is sad today he shuffles around puppy trailing<p>

The doorbell rings and he greets it, puppy trailing

"Ah," the voice says "you're early."

With eyes wide the puppy sees a meager box handed inside, above him

Something within the small creature shrivels

With an inexplicable certainty

He hears his owner sigh in a heavy fashion, he wants to whimper

* * *

><p>"You'll be working late?" He gripped the phone when he hung up later<p>

"Oh…" Owner sighed and smoothly took the puppy up in his arms

"Blaine is working late, once again. The traitor!...Ah, I suppose I should look at that box now, hm?" He whispered into the puppy's ears wearily and a shiver ran down the small dog's back

* * *

><p>The box's contents are splayed across the floor Owner's face is red and splotchy<p>

Puppy's tail is between his legs he wants to hide but instead he

Cuddles nuzzles next to Owner Make It Be Okay

"Maxxie…" Owner squealed out, hands shakily wiping tears from his eyes

"Why? Why?

Why?"

More fat wet tears puppy feels his frustrated warmth

"Why?

Why?"

Puppy moves closer trying to somehow explain or help

"Why?"

He breathes in trembling

"I wish I understood, Maxxie. I really wish I did."

He focused settling on petting the puppy, feeling its tiny strength

* * *

><p>The puppy stepped shakily (walking still a tad strange) across the<p>

Sea of objects from that little box nearly all of them crumpled pieces of paper

He sees "Love" and "Kurt" and "Sorry" maybe a million times

Something within him is weird, detached, and yet

This feels familiar to the small dog, he doesn't quite know Why

He comes across a picture where Owner and another boy are wearing silky red robes, silly square hats with tails

The two look happy, together

His little puppy heart stops to look into the eyes of the other boy

It's as though he's in Doggy Twilight Zone

He's looking into the eyes of David Karofsky

He's looking into the eyes of himself


End file.
